The Hall of Orgin
by writer42
Summary: Bobby's great-grandfather tells him about a powerful Pokemon he encountered many years ago. Oneshot.


Sean's very old great-grandfather was sitting in his rocking chair, telling stories of his youth, when he was a powerful trainer. Bobby loved hearing Grandpa's stories: they often involved really rare or powerful Pokemon that Grandpa had encountered.

"Bobby, would you like to hear a story about the world's most powerful Pokemon-ever?" Grandpa said, his voice becoming quieter.

"The most powerful ever?!?" said Bobby. "It couldn't be that strong!"

"To my knowledge, it is undefeated." Grandpa replied. "Undefeated, uncaught, and only seen by a select few, myself included."

"Grandpa, is this a true story?" Bobby said, somewhat sceptical.

"Not a single word is a lie. I swear that on Grandmother's grave." When Grandpa said this, Bobby knew he was serious.

"Please tell me, Grandpa."

"All right," began Grandpa, with a nostalgic look in his eyes. "Eighty years ago, when I was a couple years older than you, I had established a name for myself. I had collected all eight badges from our region, and was on my way to Sunyshore City to cross to Victory Road. However, I made a pit stop in Celestic Town."

"Wow! You've traveled that far!" Bobby had never even been out of the Canalave City island, consisting of Canalave City and the route in front of it.

"Yes," Grandpa said, smiling at the fact that Bobby knew his geography. "At Celestic Town, there is a large cave, in which there are paintings of the Pokemon of Time and the Pokemon of Space, as well as the three Pokemon of knowledge, emotion, and willpower."

"Are they real Pokemon, Grandpa? Some kids at the library say they're just myths."

"Let me tell you one thing for sure, Bobby. Those Pokemon are real. They were created when the universe was first created. Anyways, I stopped in the cave for awhile to admire the paintings. An old man, probably around my age now, came to me in the cave and asked me if I seeked truth-if I was curious about the orgins of the world. I told him I was."

""Well, you seem like a reliable young man. I've heard of your achievements at the gym, you know." he told me. "I'm going to entrust you with this." With that, he called out a Linoone, and commanded it to Rock Smash the wall in the middle. It did, and within was a small white flute. "Take this flute to the top of Mt. Coronet," he instructed me. "Play it, and you will find something interesting." The old man then left quickly. I was intrigued by the flute-it was about a foot long, with only a couple holes for playing. The whole thing seemed to glow with some mysterious aura. It also felt cold and very hard, as if it had been in that cave for millions of years.

"For the next few days, I sidestepped my journey to Victory Road to go to the top of Mt. Coronet. I was dying of curiosity to find out the truth. Finally, on day four, I reached the very top. That's a big accomplishment, Bobby- that mountain is very tall, and filled with high-levelled wild Pokemon. I had to surf across lakes, walk through snowstorms, and Rock-Climb walls. The top is well-worth it, though-it is majestic, with large pillars that seem to reach up to touch the sky. I could see the whole Sinnoh region from the summit. After recovering from the glorious site, I realized the flute was making a strange sound. As if commanded by some strange force, I began to play it."

"A glittering suitcase appeared, Bobby! It was majestic, large, and seemed to reach up to the heavens. I began to climb it, shaking and not knowing what I would find at the top. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I reached the end. I walked into a large hall. At the end was a large Pokemon-I don't even know how to describe it. It was quite large, with large spikes around its four legged body. I think it was white-I don't know, I am an old man, I can't remember everything. Somehow, I knew that this Pokemon was older than time itself-that it was almighty. It cried "Gyooooooo!" and forced me into battle."

"What happened, Grandpa? Did you catch it?" Bobby said, intrigued by this tale of a powerful almighty Pokemon.

"It pulverized me, Bobby. Not a single member of my team was able to even get a hit on it. It was more powerful than any Pokemon I've ever seen. I left, whiting out and hurrying to a Pokemon Center, knowing nobody would believe what I had just seen."

At this, Bobby's grandfather pulled out a small white flute from his pocket.

"I am an old man now, Bobby. I will not be in this world much longer." Grandpa handed the flute to Bobby. "Tomorrow you will be ten years old. I understand in the Kanto region there exists a company known as Silph Co. It is rumoured they make a Poke Ball so powerful nothing can escape from it. Retrieve one of these, and travel to the hall I traveled to so many years ago and capture this Pokemon. Please make this your journey-I must know the truth about this large almighty Pokemon. Please-please can you do that for me, Bobby?"

"I can, Grandpa." Bobby said, taking the flute. He was feeling more mature than he had ever felt in his life. "I will find it."


End file.
